One Spark Leads to Big Explosions
by invader zims victim
Summary: this is my first ZADR and my inspiration was Sparkie XD i have to say it will get soooo much better promise
1. Chapter 1

"Hey Dib-smell"

A voice was heard from the distance and was aimed for a young teenage male.

"Hey didn't you hear me Human"

"Yeah Zim I heard you did you ever think that it was because I was trying to ignore you?"

"Well . . . . No I didn't but I must speak with you, you haven't been Dib lately you are not chasing me around you seem to have given up on saving this pathetic planet . . . . Are you okay?"

Dib just kept walking on and pretended not to have heard the question. Zim jumped up in his face and looked him dead in the eyes.

"Dib Human you are not listening to your superior future slave master"

Zim saw Dib trying to resist and so he removed Dibs glasses to find him almost in tears.

"Zim please no I'm not in the mood. . . "

"Dib are you okay?"

"No Zim no I'm not I really don't want to talk about it okay?"

"Well Dib at least let me stay with you until you are better"

"Zim what do you care you want to destroy me remember?"

"Well I have never told anyone but if I see someone hurt, upset or just depressed Irkens find it their right to help them even if they are our future slaves because we care, it's kind of like flaw to our species"

Dib was in tears now and Zim could not help himself so he wrapped his arms tightly around Dibs torso. Dib looked down and a small smile grew across his face.

"Zim, don't my tears burn you?"

"Yes but, if it helps you I am willing to be hurt"

Dib hugged Zim back and they stayed there for a while until Zita and Sara saw them.

"Hey weirdo Zim and Crazy Dib are hugging you know what that means"

"Yes I do Sara THEY ARE IN LOVE!!!!"

Dib was shocked and he really did not need that rumor going around but he didn't want to let go of Zim he tried but there was an urge to keep holding on.

"Dib lets go to your home so they won't bother you any more okay"

Dib didn't know what to do and he was trying to find out why he couldn't let go. He went along with Zim's plan and didn't really worry about the girls for some reason he had some kind of feeling that just wouldn't leave.

"Dib you never told me why you were upset"

"Well it's gonna sound really weird now but I just felt like no one really knew I existed and that know one really wanted to be my friend"

"Um Dib can I tell you something"

"Sure"

"Well Dib ever since I met you I kinda wanted to be your friend I just really didn't know how to approach you"

Dib looked really surprised at this point and didn't know whether to be happy or disturbed that he has nearly killed someone who really wanted to be his friend many time before.


	2. Chapter 2

When they arrived at the Membrane house Dib invited Zim inside, he wasnt even really sure why or what he just did.

"Dib you know that i have to get home to GIR right?"

"Well actually i though it would be okay if you well stayed over here tonight i mean GIR can come over too"

"wow thanks Dib Human but. . . "

"Zim it must get rather lonely in that base all by yourself"

"well yes sometimes and I do need to get to know everyone a little better i guess"

Gaz was walking in the door and she was angrier than usual.

"DIB!!!! where do you get off leaving me alone at school?!?"

"Oh my gosh i am soooo sorry Gaz, GAH!! I must have let my emotions get the better of me Gaz will you ever forgive me?"

Gaz looked at her feet then glanced at Dib, Dib was wondering what she was about to say and or do. Gaz raised her leg slowly and quickly kicked Dib in the knee. Dib clutched his knee and fell to the ground hurdled over in pain.

"Oh my Gosh Dib are you okay?"

"Oh im fine that is her way of saying i am forgiven"

There was a knock at the door. It was a constant line of knocking and that went on until Dib got tired of listening to it, when he opened the door there stood a small metalic boy with Aqua blue eyes, GIR.

"HI I my master is here I think."

"Yes GIR master is here and guess what"

"WHAT IS IT A SUPRISE!?!"

"you and master are gonna stay with us for a little while"

""

"um Dib. . . does this make us friends and does this make this a sleepover?"

"YES i'm not sure why but i think im happy to have a friend"

"Wow i think i am too"

Zim was trying to fight a feeling too a feeling that made him want to hug Dib again but not let go. A few hours later Zim and Dib were getting ready for bed when Dib relized, Zim is still an alien and he has to be kept a secret, then he had an idea.

"hey Zim change in plans you're gonna be sleeping in my room"

"why and what for?"

"i dont want them to know you're an alien i dont know why but i have this strange feeling to protect you and keep you close"

"that must be a normal human tatic that i have picked up because i feel the same way for you"


	3. Chapter 3

Dib smiled and watched Zim put on his own clothing.

"Sorry i had to wear you clothes Dib it's just well you know"

"It's all good Zim heh heh"

"MASTER LOOK HE HAS A PORTAL TO YOUR LAB HERE TOO!!!!!!"

Zim and Dib looked at one another in confusion and ran in to the bathroom to see that GIR was playing in the toilet. Dib started to snicker and giggle while Zim was turning red with embarassment.

"GIR!! Do not play in that your cuircuts will short out!"

"ok Ziim"

"HAHA! Zim it's ok i know how to fix him if he does"

"Wow really you know how to work with Irken Technology?"

"well I have known you for a while Zim and i have watched you work on all of your machines so yes I kinda do from watching you"

Zim looked surprised and took one finger and pushed Dibs tilted head upward. He looked him in the eyes seeing his own pink eyes in Dibs glasses. He leaned in closer to Dibs face until their foreheads touched. Dib had no idea what Zim was doing and Zim didnt either he was just letting his body do what it wanted. Then GIR walked in and Zim quickly backed away.

"master i cant sleep"

"awww GIR what did i tell you about eating too much sugar?"

"To not to"

"yes *sigh* now i have to . . . "

"Hey Zim i have a remedy that my dad told me to do when i couldn't sleep"

" what would that be?"

"Read his biography it's soo boring it actually worked"

"haha nice well it's worth a shot anyway,GIR come here we have a story"

"YAAAAAAAY"

Zim had to hold GIR like a mother would hold her own child,Zim found this EXTREMLY embarassing in frnt of Dib for some reason that was still unknown to him. Dib decided to help him hold him down and ended up holdig Zims arms while sitting with Zim between his legs. Zim liked this and Dib was turning red and also liked it.

"okay are we all settled GIR? Zim?"

"yes Daddy"

Dib looked at GIR and then looked at Zim.

"ok then *ahem* let's start the story"

"yes "daddy" hahaha"

"MASTER MOMMY shhhhhhhhhh let Daddy tell his story"

Zim looked up at Dib with an astonished look.

"you know i had nothing to do with this right Dib human?!"

"yes haha"

"STORY NOW YOU 2 CAN KISS LATER!!"

"WHAT?!"

"HUH?!"

"uuuum ok story uh okay It was 3 years ago when i discovered a cure for the common cold by using cold fusion and baking soda. . . "

"um Dib?"

"yes Zim"

"GIR is asleep"

"WOW that worked better than i thought!!"

Zim sat up with GIR limp in his arms and took him to a little box in the corner of the hallway. He laid him down softly and covered him up with a fleece blanket and quickly ran back to Dibs room. The firt thing that Zim saw when he walked in the door was Dib shirtless and with only boxers on. He wanted to looke away but he just couldn't give up this oppertunity to see Dib like this.

"Oh hey Zim hang on i have to find a shirt to wear to bed"

"oh it's fine take your time"

"heh heh sure"

"Um Dib human?"

"yes Zim"

"Well i think . . . what I'm trying to say is. . . well it's just I think well I kind of like you. Is that normal?"

Dib looked up from his dresser drawer and saw big pink eyes staring back at him. Dib didn't know what he was about to do he just felt his head lean towards Zims and then he shut his eyes and kissed Zim. Zim wasnt sure what to do but he liked it and he just followed what Dib did. they shared a long slow first kiss that lasted for many moments.

"Zim"

"Yes Dib"

"it is normal for us"


	4. Chapter 4

Dib and Zim just relized what they did, they didn't care any more, they were thinking so what if we used to be rivals. . enemies it's what we are now that matters most. They just found out one anothers true feelings and they liked it.

"Dib?"

"Yes Zim"

"can i . . . can I sleep in your bed with you tonight?"

Dib looked at Zim's face and smiled. He placed his hand gently upon Zim's cheek and rubbed his thumb across it. Zim's Big pink eyes staring deeply into Dib's glasses all he saw was a reflection of his own. He grabbed Dibs glasses and took them off with much care. He saw Dib's big brown eyes staring back at him lovingly. Dib leaned closer to Zim and he grabbed his hand. Zim leaned in closer and he started to lie down on top of Dib. Dib leaned back with him and he started to kiss him. Zim tried to take off Dib's Boxers when they both heard footsteps down the hallway. Zim jumped off of Dib and sat up and Dib threw on the first shirt he could grab.

"hey weirdos dad said it time for bed"

"okay Gaz"

"hahahahahahaaaa Dib why are you wearing Zim's shirt?"

Dib quickly looked down at what he was wearing. It was Zim's shirt! He was turning red and Gaz and Zim were laughing.

"uuuuumm the Aliens took my clothes Gaz and well um yeah heh heh"

"ok sure whatever goodnight if you need me you know where to find me so you had better not need me anytime soon got it?!"

"Yes Gaz goodnight to you too"

when Gaz walked of his room and shut his door Zim looked at Dib and laughed. Dib was quick to take it off and feel the awesome breeze against his bare chest. Zim couldn't stop looking at Dib's chest and watch him lay back down. Dib signaled for Zim to come near. when Zim was close to him, he wrapped his arms around Zim and held him tight and close. Zim like this alot and he did the same to Dib.

"Zim i have to tell you something"

"okay"

"I uuum well you see i . . . I'm going to stop saying i like you and start saying i Love you alot i mean if it's ok with you of course"

Zim glanced at Dib already knowing the term that the human had just said because back on planet Irk the Irkens all had that in common they all loved someone or had strong affectionate feelings for someone, well all but him. He was just then realizing what he had just been told, someone loves him for him. he had a smile Grow on his face and he looked at Dib and nodded.

"yes Dibberz that would be wonderful and i will say this too I love you too"

Dib smiled and kissed Zim on the cheek, but Zim wanted more so he pulled Dib's face closer to his lips and he gently pushed his lips againsnt Dib's soft lips. This kiss lasted many more moments,Dib's face was red but he kept going for it.

"Dib"

"yes my Zimmy"

"heh heh it is 12:00am"

"holy crickets we need to get some sleep"

Dib scooted over to make room for Zim. Zim took the place next to him and he snuggled up tp Dib. Dib smiled and held his hand tight.

"goodnight Dib i love you"

"I love you too Zim"


	5. Chapter 5

The next morning Dib woke up with an arm load of Zim and he smiled. Dib kissed Zims forehead with his gentle lips and gently squeezed his arms around Zim. Zims eyes slowly opened and he looked up at Dib and he smiled too. then they heard foot steps again and they had to make a cover up once again. Zim quickly put in his contacts and then he slipped on his wig. Dib found his extra tee shirt and quickly put it on.

*knock knock knock*

"come in it's open"

"Hey Dib . . . . Zim is that you?"

"hey Sparks we. . . well. . . . it is NOT what it looks like"

Sparkie was an old school friend of Dibs and she was a close aquantence of Zim's. She set her book bag down on the floor.

"well to me it looks like you 2 had a sleep over i thought you hated each other"

"well we are trying to you know get to know each other better so yeah"

"yes that is what we are doing uh normal like "

"sure ok um i just you know dropped bye to say hi and Dib don't forget about tommorow ok we have to go to the new Astrology center down town.

"ok Sparks will do"

"good"

When she left out of the room Dib decided it was best if they both got up so no one would walk in on them again. So they got dressed and ready to do. . . . . well something. Dib decided he show Zim the real himan way to laze around all day.

"ok Zim the key is to being really lazy is to let everything around you not bother you you know ignore it "

"But Dibby there are soooo many things going on around me and you are next to me so how can i not hold your hand or kiss you or look at those wonderous big eyes?"

"No no you can do that stuff I mean really its just watching TV Zim we can do all of that ok"

"Okay my Dibby"

As they lay there watching mysterious mysteries Zim reached for Dibs hand, unable to find it Dib saw what he was trying to do and he gentaly reached for Zim's hand and held it tight and close to his heart. Zim held on to Dibs hand as well and he looked up at Dib and kissed his chin.


	6. Chapter 6

That afternoon Dib and Zim decided to take a walk just for fun and to waste time. Zim put on one of Dibs oversized hoodies and Dib wore the same jacket he always loved to wear. Zim walked out of the house holding Dib's hand and they both had this brand new feeling and they just wanted to bask in the new day together. But durring the long walk Zim learned that Caterpillars are not weapons of mass destrution, Butterflies taste with their feet, and that a Bee was NOT a killing death machine. When they got back into the Membrane house there was an unusal feeling to come over Zim and he really did not feel comfortable going back inside. he had no idea why he felt like this until he saw Tak and the Tallest setting right there on the couch.

"um Zim whats going on?"

"I'm not sure Dib. . . i. . ."

"SAVE IT YOU IGNORENT EXCUSE FOR AN IRKEN INVADER!!"

"Tak we can handle this"

Tallest Red stood before the group and floated you to Zim. Zim noticed that Tak had a scar going across her eye and a robotic arm.

"Zim we have noticed that well you really dont do anything for our race and we all know the Irken pledge so very clearly says that we all have to contribute an equal amount of work in our race. . . . Zim we can't banish you because you are under banishment now i hate to say this to you in person but . . you must be exicuted."

"NO I WON'T LET YOU!!"

Dib runs out and covers Zim with his own body and stares deeply into Red's eyes. Zim placed his hands on Dib's shoulders an hid behind him in fear for his life.

"Well i hate to tell you this but i am afraid you dont have any say in this unless you are more superior than us"

"well what if i say i am I will not let you Hurt my Zim angel even if it means me taking his place for exicution i will not let you take him"

"Dib what are you doing i don't want you hurt"

"im saving your life"

"HUMAN STAY OUT OF THIS!!"

Tak had jumped up from her seat and was in Dib's face and Dib stood his ground. Zim frightened and confused contracted his Spider legs from his pack and Grabbed Dib by his shoulders and made a run for it. Tak tried her best to contract hers but her pack had been damaged from the landing injury that Zim had conflicted on her.

"Zim!"

"Yes Dib"

"You are crazy you are insane . . . . . but you are my angel i thank you Zim and I love you please don't leave me i dont want you to die."

Zim found a secure area and set Dib and himself down gently. Zim walked up to Dib and looked soulfully into his eyes, he removed his Wig and his contacts and looked into his eyes and hugged him. Dib looked down and saw tears forming in Zim's eyes and he hugged him tight. Dib got down to Zim's level and removed his glasses and placed his forehead on Zim's. Zim moved his head up until they were at lips distance and he moved in for a kiss Dib followed and they had a long slow kiss.

"Zim"

"yes Dib?"

"I won't let you out of my sight I won't let another living being touch you I will protect you"

Zim wrapped his arms around Dib's torso and laid his head on his chest listening to Dib's heart beat at a constant rythm. Dib laid back and placed his arm around Zim letting him know he will be there for him forever and always. Back at the Membrane house the tallest and Tak were talking about what to do now.

"Tak why are we doing this anyway i mean he is basicly banished here and we don't have to worry about him so why don't we just leave him alone?"

"YOU just don't understand what i have to go through now because of him I want him dead at ANY cost or you will pay the price for his ignorance!"

"what we are the Almighty Tallest we have power over YOU!"

Tak pulled out Mimi and she had her guns aimed and ready.

"I have no time for questions"

Back to Zim and Dib as they were cuddling with one another, Zim noticed that there was a "buldge" of some sort in the croutch of Dib's pants he was curious on what it was exactly so he rubbed it and Dib had made a noise that Zim thought was a hurt sound.

"DIB! i am soooo sorry i did not mean to hurt you i was curious is all."

"oh no no no you didn't hurt me it's just well um. . . . im not sure how to explain this."

"just as best as you can"

"well it's an erection and well human males have them and it kinda felt good when you did that that's why i made the noise"

"ooh so is that where the human reproductive organ is?"

"uuh yeah"

Zim thought this is pleasing to him so he started rubbing it and Dib made the noise again. Dib Grabbed Zim by his arms and laid him on top of his chest and looked Zim in the eyes.

"Zim"

"yes Dib?"

"hang on for the ride"

:3


	7. Chapter 7

Zim Extremely sure of what he just meant got closer to Dib and wrapped his arms around him and kissed him, Dib being frisky started to explore Zim's mouth with his tongue, Zim followed. Dib started to take Zim's shirt off and he let Zim do what he wanted which was taste the Dib-human. Zim used his long tongue and lifted Dib's shirt up and licked his chest and slowly moved down. Dib unzipped his pants and slid them off and Zim felt the bulge once more and he took Dib's boxers off and laid on top of him. Dib rolled over on top of Zim and he started to insert. Back with the Tallest and Tak, the Tallest are trying to think of a way out of this mess that they had so wrongfully agreed to in the first place. Tak was thinking of a way to find Zim and kill him. Then she had a idea that she felt stupid for not thinking of before. . . The malfunctioning Robot!!

"AH HA I HAVE A WAY!!"

"What do you mean?"

"i have a source"

Zim and Dib were lying on the grass together watching an ever so beautiful sunset together in one another's arms.

"Dib when i came to Earth at first i thought i would be able to take it over no problem but i kept having an interruption. . . . i thank you my angel"

"No need Zim and i am so sorry for the cruel things i have done to you in the past i meant none of it . . "

Zim placed 1 finger over Dib's lips and looked deeply in his eyes and once again only saw his own reflection. Zim took his glasses off of his face and saw his eyes reflecting off of Dib's big brown eyes. Dib smiled.

"i guess i need to invest in a pair of contacts huh :)"

"Zim thinks yes Dib-human :D"

Dib heard a sound in the grass and looked back to find GIR running to Zim.

"MASTER!!"

And trailing not soo far behind was Tak with the Tallest captively held within her mechanical arms grasp.

"TAK!"

"YES Zim i found you and I can't take all of this credit for myself your robot helped . . . well after i threatened his tiny puny PITHETIC LIFE!!"

"Tak you aren't going to touch Zim, for if you do you will..."

"SILENCE HUMAN! I have not the patients for you and your ignorance!"

Tak pushed Dib out of the way and closed her hands around Zim's neck. Zim looked soulful into her eyes in which he saw nothing but fury and misery. He strugled for his life and he was in tears because lack of air. But right as he was ready to give in to Tak's desire there was a sudden jolt put upon Tak and she was on the ground before anyone knew it and Zim was too. GIR was standing next to Dib and was smiling.

"I SAVED MASTER MOMMY"

Unknowing of what he had just done GIR was extremely happy with himself. Dib ran to Zim and took him in his arms, grabbed GIR's antenna and made a run for it. Tak was furious and tried to get up but her pack had shut down and she fell to the ground once more and was still and lifeless. The Tallest took this opportunity to make a run for it . . . or in this case "float" for it :3. They followed Zim,Dib,and GIR's path so they could help explain this mess.


	8. Chapter 8

When they found a secure area, Dib stopped o catch his breath. GIR was trembling in his hands and Zim was lying uncounsious in his arms all of this stress must have gotten to him. The Tallest came up to Dib and they lightly tapped his shoulder. Dib jumped and was ready to fight until Purple and Red flinched and squealed like little girls. That stated to make him think *wow either these guys are real whimps or they mean no harm to me and Zim*.

"Hoooold it there Young sir we mean noooooo harm to you what so ever we just want to set thigs straight."

"Ok. . . . and why are you still flinching I won't hurt you just as long as you don't hurt Zim"

"Well you see my friend is a "scaredy cat" anyway so what don't understand is why you are protecting Zim I mean he is worth nothing to us and..."

"WELL he means the universe to me and what i don't understand is why do you want to kill Zim i mean don't you guys have better things to do than hurt a poor defenceless Irken?"

"That's why we are here with you now we want to tell you we have no desire to hurt him we think as long as he is here his banishment is still just as bad."

"YEAH seriously how do you . . . . humanoids eat these things called . . . cows?"

"I'll fill you in later . . . . but if you don't want to kill him then why are you working with Tak?"

"Well she took us captive we had no choice if we were to defy her she would have destroyed us"

"Yeah bye bye Red and Purple"

Dib was amazed at how long Tak was able to hold a grudge and at how weird Zim's leaders were for not having better security around them. Well he now knew that they were no threat to Zim and himself so he took them ome with them and told them to stay here and to turn off everything they had that could lead Tak to them. they had to take off all of their uniform and turn off all of their connections back to the Massive and to all of the Irkens. Zim was also stripped of any devices that were connected to locators and he was put into Dib's extra clothes.

"wow Master looks cute when he is sleeping X3"

"GIR . . . *sigh* yes he does doesn't he?"

Dib took GIR in his arms and gave him a soft hug.

"i love you daddy"

"I love you too . . . GIR"

Dib was now a "Daddy" to GIR and he was kind of proud of it :).

"Hey um Dib will you explain how you can make a tiny "beef patty" out of this animal of which you humans call a cow?"

"sure"

*one long talk and process later*

"oooooohh ! SICK ! HOW can you do some thing soo crule to an animal"

"well apparently back then people saw that they needed meat and well they killed they cow to make this meat and they cooked it over a fire and found it delectable"

"Well i will try one just to see"

Red picks up the hamburger and takes a bite out of it. Purple was watching just to make sure that it was safe to eat before he risked his life eating one. Red made a face at first that signaled to Dib that he did like it and he kept eating it. Purple wanted in on some of that action and he too joined in the eating. GIR was laughing because they were acting as though they had never eaten before. But right at that moment Zim woke up, walked into the kitchen and saw the Tallest not in uniform, eating human food and they were acting crazy. Zim thought that he had woken up in some sort of opposite deminsion where everything was topsy turvy then he looked down to fin that his own clothes were missing. He was at the point of screaming when he saw Dib walk towards him.

"DIBBY is this some sort of land where everything is wrong"

"No Zim i promise you are safe we just had to switch your clothes out with human clothes and we had to shutoff all of the tracking devices even the ones in your packs."

"ooooh well what's up with my tallest?"

" they discovered hamburgers"

"YOU guys hould see the portal to Zim's lab in the house it's in a special room upstairs :D"

the Tallest had no idea what he was talking about but they went up there with him anyway. they were amazed at how there was a vortex everytime the pulled down the lever. After that magical trip everyone thought it was time to settle down for the night so the Tallest got the guest bed in the living room on the couch and GIR went back to his box and Zim and Dib fell asleep on Dib's bed together of course. By morning everyone was awakining to the sun rising and hitting their woke up and saw Zim curled up tight next to him and then he remembered that he was suposed to be somewhere right now.

"OH NO SPARKIE!"

"what Dib?"

"Sparkie i told her i would meet her at the astrology center this morning"

"oh well what do we do?"

"i can't leave you guys here alone . . . well you guys will have to come with me"

"but wont they think that we are aliens? in which we are."

"nope you will all go in disguise the tallest will be . . . . my cousins from. . . . Chicago!"

Dib found some old T-shirts in his closet and some shorts and a pair of pants and handed the to Red and Purple and they tried them on and Zim provided the contacts for them to hide their eyes and a wig for each so they could look like "normal" humans. they ended up looking like identical twins with black hair cut long and green eyes.

"wow XD you guys don't look like my leaders anymore"

"yes you look . . . . . . XD hahaaaa haha *gasp* haaahahahaaahaha*

Well after that loooong laugh they were on their way to the new astrology center and they met up with Sparkie. when they all entered Zim and the Tallest were amazed at how accurate everything was to the original.

"um..... Dib"

"yeah Sparks?"

"who are those tall greenish people with you?"

"oh well they are the Tallest. . . . um I mean the tallest of my cousins from Chicago."

". . . Okay then"

Zim and the Tallest were having fun naming off all of the planets and conteslations. They couldn't help themselves and then Zim got to planet Earth and he stopped. He glared at the small model for a while and he felt tears come to his eyes. He smiled a big smile and Dib came up behind him and saw he was crying.

"you ok?"

"I'm just thinking . . . this planet has done wonders for me and it gave me you"

Dib smiled and wiped the tears from Zim's face, took off his glasses, and glared into Zim's eyes.

"I love you"

"I love you too Dib"


End file.
